In Your Loving Arms
by BSBnACcHiCk
Summary: What if Darry's brothers were much younger?
1. Chapter 1

***What it might be like if Darry's brothers were much younger than him. Darry's 20, Soda's 11, and Pony's 9. What's harder to handle? Two teenagers or two young kids?* **

**NOTE: THE OUTSIDERS AND IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO S.E. HINTON.**

"C'mon. Wake up guys. You'll make me late for work." Darry shook his brothers out of their slumber. 

"What time is it?" Soda asked, rolling over and wishing he could turn the clock back so he could sleep longer. Sure he'd been _ in_ bed at nine o'clock the night before but he hadn't been _asleep _ until ten thirty, seeing as a flashlight and a comic book can be very entertaining...

"It's seven. Ponyboy, wake up. I made pancakes for breakfast."

"I ain't hungry." Pony said, snuggling back under the covers. "I don't wanna go to school."

Darry sighed. "C'mon now. We go through this every day. You gotta go to school."

"Why?" Pony asked even though he knew that wouldn't help him get out of it any. He didn't even know why he was bothering to argue. He'd end up going anyway.

"Because it's the law." Darry said, aggravated.

"It's a stupid law."

"I second that." Soda said, getting a towel out of the cupboard. It was odd for his little brother to want to stay home from school for no reason at all but recently that's the way it had been.

"Nevertheless, it's the law and you like school anyways. Get up."

"I'm sick." Pony said, flatly. 

"No you're not. You said the same thing yesterday." Darry said.

"I was sick yesterday too."

"Ponyboy, I'm not kidding. Get out of bed."

"I wanna stay home today."

"You can't. I have to go to work and I can't watch you."

"I'll be fine by myself." Pony said.

"No, get up. I mean it. I am not gonna say it again." Pony sighed and forced himself out of bed. "And you need a bath. You didn't take one yesterday." 

"I don't need one. I don't smell bad when I don't bath like you do."

"That's very funny smarty." Darry said.

"Why do I have to take a bath every day?"

"Because you just do. Get in there right after Soda's done." Darry exited the room and went to finish packing lunches. 

Soda washed off in the shower quickly and shampooed his hair at a rapid speed so he could get out in time to eat breakfast without rushing. "Bathroom's yours Pony." He said, spitting out the last of his toothpaste and going to get dressed. Pony got up from his position on the bed where he had been sitting and staring at nothing in particular and he went to fill the tub, bathing quickly and then getting dressed.

"Hurry up and eat. We're leaving in five minutes." Darry said, walking out to get his stuff. Pony sat quietly, staring at his plate of food but hardly even noticing it was there. He wasn't hungry. 

"You ok?" Soda asked him as he munched on his eggs.

"I want mom and dad." He said. A tear plopped down onto the table and Pony wiped his eyes quickly. 

"I know." Soda said, getting up and hugging his brother. "I want them too."

"It's time to leave guys." Darry walked back into the kitchen to find both his brothers clutching tightly to each other. They let go quickly and wiped there eyes off. "You two ok? What's wrong?" Darry didn't even know why he was asking that question. He already knew what was wrong. Both brothers just looked at him and didn't say anything. "C'mere." Darry said after a few moments of silence, pulling both boys to him. It was at least once a week that one if not both of his brothers had a breakdown.

"My heart hurts." Pony said softly, tears starting to flow. Darry breathed in deep to keep from crying himself. That would only make his brothers' more frightened. 

"I know baby. My heart hurts too. But they wouldn't want you to cry."

"Can't we stay home Darry? Please?" Pony begged and Soda helped by giving Darry his best puppy dog face. Darry almost gave in when he heard the helpless tone in his little brothers voice but he knew they couldn't stop living. It was their parents that had died. Not them. 

"No, but after school we'll all go get ice-cream and tomorrows Saturday and I'm not working a full shift so we'll do something fun. I promise."

"Can we go to the zoo and see the lions?" Pony asked.

"I don't know about that Pon. It takes a while to drive there. Maybe that's something we should do when I don't have work at all."

"Please Darry? Please?" Pony begged, dearly hoping Darry would say yes. He hadn't been to the zoo for years and he always had loved it. 

"Yeah c'mon, Darry." Soda said, not as anxious as Pony but he still wanted to go.

"Well, all-right."

"Yes!" Pony said. Soda smiled. 

"C'mon, get in the car guys. School starts in ten minutes."

"I'll beat you there!" Soda yelped, jumping out the front door.

"Hey! No fair!" Pony yelled, running after him. "I didn't know we was racing!"

**********

"Soda, what's abominatle?" Ponyboy asked, looking up from his book that night after school.

"You mean abominable?" Soda asked, turning down the volume on the TV so he could hear his little brother.

"Uh, yeah. I guess so."

"Shoot, I dunno what it means. Why?"

"Cause these kids in my book are talkin bout some abominatle snowman or something and I dunno what it means." 

Soda smiled at his younger brother. He always had his nose stuck in a book. "I dunno what it means. Look it up or ask Dar."

"We ain't got any dictionaries cause Darry put all of mom and dad's old stuff up in the attic and we ain't aloud to go up there."

"Darry even put the _dictionaries_ in the attic?" Soda asked. 

"Well, maybe not the dictionaries but he put a whole lot of stuff up there. I guess everything he sees reminds him of them."

Soda sighed. He didn't wanna talk about it anymore. It hurt to much to talk about their parents. One month wasn't nearly enough time to get over something like that. He knew he'd probably never get over it. None of them would.

"Does Darry have to work tonight? Is he gonna hire that mean old sitter again? I don't like her much. She made us go to bed to early."

"Yeah." Soda mumbled. "I dunno if he's gotta work or not. I can't keep track of when he's working and when he ain't. All I know is he's working almost always. So tell me about that story and the abodinatable snowman as you call it."

Pony glared at his brother but answered his question. "It's about these three kids that live in Alaska and everybody keeps complaining that they've been seeing some big white monster or something so the kids go out and look for it to see if it's for real but they get caught in this big o'l blizzard and they can't find they're way home."

"Where'd you get it?" Soda asked. "I don't remember ever hearing that story."

"I got it at the library when we went to get that book for you for your report on Abraham Lincoln. I miss mom reading us stories every night, don't you?" Pony asked suddenly.

"Would you quit talking bout that?" Soda snapped, surprising Pony. "You're making me feel lousy, all-right? Course I miss it and the more we keep talking about it the more it hurts so just stop it, all-right?"

Pony's cheeks turned a little red and tears slowly dripped down onto his book. Soda sighed, sorry he'd made his brother cry. He didn't mean to do that. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Pon." Soda said, softly and sat next to his brother.

"It's ok. I know you didn't mean nothing." Pony said. "I'm gonna go get some ice-cream." He got off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Soda turned back to the TV. "You best ask Darry first. I bet he's got supper in the oven."

Pony sighed. "Shoot if we can have cake with breakfast why can't we have ice-cream before supper?" But he poked his head out the front door where his oldest brother was working in the yard. "Darry!" He shouted over the lawnmower. "Hey Darry!"

Darry reached down and turned off the loud machine. "What?" He asked. 

"Can I have some ice-cream."

"All-right, a little bit. I don't want you spoiling your appetite."

"Ok. Hey Dar, you gotta work tonight?"

Darry shook his head. "It's the only night out of the whole week that I've got off."

"You mean we're gonna be stuck here every night cept tonight with that stupid old babysitter?"

"Ponyboy." Darry warned. "You be polite to Mrs. Clerk. She's doing us a big favor watching you two while I work. I don't have the money to pay someone and she doesn't charge anything. She was a real good friend of mom's and she's really helping us out right now so you'd best not give her any grief. Now go play. I've got stuff to get done."

"Hey Darry?"

"Yeah?" He sighed.

"What's abominatle?"

"Abominable?" Darry asked.

"Uh huh." Pony said. "I think that's it."

"It means really bad. Why?"

"Just saw it in a book I'm reading." Pony explained. "Are we still going to the zoo tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, do you still want to?" Darry asked. Pony nodded. "We're going then. Now go play, Pon. I wanna finish fixing the fence before supper."

"Ok." Pony headed back into the house. "We're going to the zoo tomorrow Soda."

"I know, that's tuff." He said, staring at the TV. "Did Darry say you could have ice-cream?" Pony nodded. "Tuff, get me a bowl too ok?" Soda used his favorite word again, mimicking all the older boys at school.

"You betcha." Pony said, running into the kitchen.

*****

"Up and at em, little brothers." Darry threw open the curtains the next morning, letting the sun shine in through the window. "Hop to it."

"It's Saturday, Dar. Why you getting us up?" Soda moaned. 

"Cause I'm dropping you off at Steve's before I go to work, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Soda said, remembering the conversation he'd had with Darry a couple days back.

"What am I sposed to do?" Pony asked. 

"You're coming with me, little man. I ain't got no other choice."

"You're taking me to roof houses with you?" Pony whined. "Why can't I just stay here? I'll be fine by my lonesome. I'll prolly just cause trouble for you if I come."

"You'd better not." Darry said. 

"So just leave me here."

"No, I ain't leaving you alone for five hours while I'm thirty miles away. I have to drive real far out to the Mglockman's house today. It won't be that long Pon. We'll come home around one and then we'll all go to the zoo."

"Can Steve come?" Soda asked.

"Yeah." Darry said, exiting the room and hollering for them to get ready.

They all left twenty minutes later, piling into the Ford. Darry pulled over in front of Steve's house. It was only several blocks away from their own. "I'll pick you both up at about noon. Have a good time, kiddo."

"I will." Soda said, hopping out of the car. 

Pony moved up to the front seat and put on his seatbelt. "What am I gonna do while your working? Just sit in the car?"

"Didn't you bring some books and stuff?"

"Yeah. But I don't wanna sit in the stuffy car and read for five hours."  
  
"Well then you can come out and watch us. Just as long as you don't mess anything up."

"Can I come up on the roof with you?"

"No way." Darry said, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Pony asked.

"Because it's dangerous. It's a two story house and you could easily fall off and if you did I doubt you'd survive the fall and if you did live you'd be spending the rest of your life in a wheelchair."

"I'd be careful. I wouldn't fall."

"Pony you'd best stay off the roof and the equipment or you can just forget about the zoo. Understand?"

"What if I just climb up the latter and watch you guys?"

"No, just leave all the equipment alone and do _not_ try to go on the roof. You hear me?"

"Yes." Pony said, sullenly. 

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Darry said, lowering his tone. 

"You're paranoid." Pony said.

"I am not paranoid and where did you learn that word?"

Pony shrugged. "I don't remember. I heard it somewhere a while ago. Maybe on TV or something."

"Whatever. Just promise you won't go on the roof."

"I promise." Pony sighed.

"You're really not missing much anyways." Darry mumbled.

*******

"Pon, that big bag in the back seat is full of snacks in case you get hungry or thirsty. And if you need to go to the bathroom use that." Darry said, pointing towards an outhouse as he got out of the car.

"Ok." Pony said, bringing out his crayons. 

"I'll come check on you every now and then." Darry spoke through the open window in the front seat. "If you're gonna get out and wander around let me know, huh? And don't go inside the house. There's a whole bunch of guys finishing up in there."

"Yeah, ok." Pony said, looking at the nearly finished house.

"Be good." Darry said, ruffling his brothers hair and heading over to get to work.

"You brought your kid to work, Curtis?"

"He's not my- he's my brother and I don't have anywhere else for him to go today. He won't get in the way. He's real quiet. He'll probably just stay in the car most of the time and read." Darry said, helping Luke unload his truck. "Where's Jeff?" Darry asked, referring to their boss.

"He ain't here yet. He said he's coming by later. A few of our other guys should be here soon. Ben and John are already up there, putting the plaster on."

Ponyboy looked out the window of the Ford and listened to his brother talk. It had only been five minutes and he was already bored. He sighed and turned back to his picture. He was trying to draw the house that Darry was roofing. It was real big and he couldn't see the whole thing from where he was, just the front. After three hours Ponyboy thought he would go out of his mind. He had drawn nearly twenty pictures and read at least five books over and over again. He'd already eaten half of the treats Darry had packed out of shear boredom and he felt like he was gonna throw up. He also knew his brother would be non to pleased that all the cake was gone and the peanut butter and jelly sandwich still remained.

Darry had returned to the truck about three times to see how Pony was doing, only to be glared at by the angry nine year old who wanted to kick Darry for making him come along. He'd gotten out a couple of times to walk around the house just to stretch his legs. The only thing he really accomplished was getting an occasional _'look out kid!' _or a _ 'don't touch that! It ain't a toy.'_ from various men and a constant _'you be careful.' _From his eldest brother.

After another ten minutes he couldn't take it anymore and hopped out of the car to see if it was time to go yet. "Darry!" He yelled, from the front lawn as he stared up at the roof. "Darry!" He called again, not seeing his brother. 

"What, what's wrong?" Darry yelled back walking into view across the roof. "What is it Pony?"

"Is it time to go yet?"

"Nah, Pon. We still got-" He looked at his watch. "We still got nearly two more hours."

"Two hours! But Darry I can't wait that long."

Darry sighed and started to descend the latter. "Well just- just find something to do."

"Like what? I'm sick of waiting. It feels like I've been here forever." Pony said, as his brother approached him.

Darry smiled. "It hasn't been that long Pon. You've been real patient though and I appreciate it."

"Then can we go now?"

"No, I can't split right in the middle of work. You know that. Just bare with me for a little longer and I promise I'll make it up to you, ok? We're gonna have a real good time at the zoo. We'll get going just as soon as my shift is over for today, all-right?"

Pony sighed. "Fine." He grumbled miserably. Thirty more minutes passed and turned into an hour and an hour turned into two. 

Darry returned to the truck after packing all his things up and found Pony fast asleep. He let him sleep all the way home and then woke him up when they got there. "We're home, kiddo. I'm gonna get ready and then we'll go pick up and Soda and Steve."

"And go to the zoo?"

"That's the plan." Darry said.

"Ok, just hurry." Pony said. Darry chuckled as they headed inside. He went quickly, at Pony's request and they were back in the car in a matter of fifteen minutes to pick up Soda and Steve.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go tomorrow Pony? It's already twelve thirty and it takes an hour and a half to get to the zoo. We're not gonna have that much time there." Darry regretted saying yes to this idea. They would all be better off going the next day because Darry didn't have work at all.

"No! I wanna go today!" Pony said. "You promised we would."

"Ok, ok." Darry said. "Calm down. It was just an idea."

Darry honked when they got to the Randle's and two hyper eleven year olds came bouncing out the door followed by Steve's mother who asked Darry when they'd be home. "Well, it's Saturday so I'm guessing the zoo closes at about eight so we should be back at about nine or ten."

"Can Steve sleep over Darry?" Soda asked, as they both piled in the car.

"Yeah mom, can I?" Steve asked.

"It's fine with me." Darry said, turning back to Mrs. Randle.

"Yeah, that'd be fine." She said. 

"Tuff!" Soda yelped, punching Steve playfully.

"Thanks for having Soda by the way."

"No problem, Darryl. It's nice to see you again."

"You too. Have a good evening." Darry said.

"Same to you."

Darry took the car out of park and headed down the street, towards their destination. "We're gonna see the lions." Pony said, excitedly. 

"Nah, forget the lions. I wanna see the gorillas. They have an amazing resemblance to Sodapop." Steve teased.

"Shut up! They do not!" Soda said.

"Do too."

"Nope."

"Yup they do."

"Nope they don't."

"Guys, we've been driving for two minutes and you're already giving me a headache." Darry said.

"Ooh, check this out. Munchies." Steve said, digging into the brown bag of snacks. 

Soda snatched it and looked inside. "Awe, there's hardly nothing but a bunch of wrappers. You guys ate all the good stuff. All that's left is a PBJ and cake crumbs." 

Darry looked over at Ponyboy sternly. "What?" Pony asked, innocently.

******

"It's huge!" Soda said, watching the lion pace it's cage. 

"Is it a guy or a girl?" Pony asked.

"It's a girl because it doesn't have a mane." Darry answered. 

"I bet that thing could take someone's head off with one bite." Steve said.

"Yeah, Steve. Why don't you just stick your head in there and we'll see." Soda laughed.

"I dare you to stick your hand in there." Pony said.

"How could we though with this big o'l fence blocking the cage. It's like there's a cage surrounding another one." Soda said.

"You could climb over it."

"Don't any of you even think about it." Darry said. "C'mon lets go see the koalas."

"We were just kidding, Darry." Soda said as they walked down the path.

"Yeah well I never know with you guys."

"Where are the koalas anyways?" Pony asked.

"The sign says they're down here a little ways." Darry said, pointing towards the path that veered to the left. "And it's real dark in there so don't wander off. I won't be able to find you."

"It's dark because they're nocturnal huh?" Pony asked.

"That's right." Darry said.

"They don't sleep at night at all. Can I be nocturnal, Darry?"

Darry laughed. "It doesn't mean you wouldn't ever go to bed. It just means you'd be awake during the night and sleep during the day."

"Oh. I thought it meant they never slept."

"You can't live without sleep Pony. It's humanly impossible." Steve said.

"How come?" Soda asked. "You could probably stay awake if you had lots of coke and chocolate. Caffeine and sugar will keep you up." He grinned.

"Well eventually your body wouldn't be able to handle it anymore and you'd pass out from exhaustion." Darry said.

"You would?" Pony asked, interested.

"I guess that makes sense." Steve said.

"Lets try it tonight, Steve." Soda grinned. "Darry, we got lots of coke and chocolate in the house?"

"Yes, but ya'll sure ain't gonna be touching it tonight. It's in bed and lights out when we get home, got it?"

"Awe Dar. That ain't no fun." Soda said.

Lions, tigers, koalas, chimps, bears, giraffes, snakes, gorillas, toucan's, elephants, rhino's, alligators, buffalo, kangaroos, prairie dogs, and leopards. They'd covered most of the park by closing time and Darry couldn't wait to get home and go to bed but everybody was hungry so they couldn't go straight home. They all got take out from McDonalds on the way home. When they got there and Darry lifted a sleeping Ponyboy out of the car and told a very wide awake Soda and Steve to get ready for bed.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Pony asked, in his sleep as he was carried to bed. 

"It's ok, baby." Darry kissed his youngest brother on the forehead and laid him down in bed, tucking him in. "Hey, you two quiet down." Darry said, walking out to the living room to find Soda and Steve in a massive pillow fight. "Soda, if you wake Ponyboy up I'll pummel you." 

"Can we sleep out here? So we can watch TV and eat popcorn? Please? We don't have anywhere we're going tomorrow."

"All-right but you'd better be quiet out here and I want the TV off and you both sound asleep by midnight. Understood?"

"Yeah." Both of them chorused.

"Steve did you bring anything? Like pajamas?" Darry asked. He shook his head. "Soda, lend Steve some of yours and there's an extra toothbrush that's still in the package under the sink."

"Ok." Soda yawned. 

"And Soda."

"Huh?"

"I mean it. TV off, teeth brushed, and sleeping _by_ midnight. Not _at_ midnight and don't think I won't check. You're gonna be in a heap of trouble if I find it any other way, little buddy."

"Ok, we'll be asleep. Don't worry." 

Darry walked down the hall a little ways to get some blankets and put them in the living room for Soda and Steve. "Goodnight, little man." Darry gave Soda a big hug a goodnight kiss.

"Night, Dar." Soda hugged back and kissed his big brother before plopping back down on the couch next to Steve.

Darry retreated to his room and flopped down on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately. 

******

"Houston we have a problem." Pony said, as he flew his space ship around the living room. "Houston? Can you hear me. Oh no, we've lost all contact with Earth. Our only hope now is Superman. Dan da da- da da da da da" Pony sang the Superman theme song. "It's a bird, it's a plane, no it's Superman. "He said as he flew his action figure through the air and made it rescue the falling toy spaceship. 

"Shut up! We're still sleeping over here." Steve said, from his position on the living room floor.

"Is Darry up yet, Pon?" Soda asked, from the couch. 

"Yup, he's shaving."

"Whatcha playing?" Soda asked. 

"Superman." Pony answered. 

"You guys hungry for breakfast?" Darry asked, walking out and towards the kitchen. 

"Yes!" They all yelled.

"Mickey's on TV." Soda announced. Pony jumped up and plopped down next to Soda on the couch. Steve was still trying to get some more sleep on the floor. 

The phone rang a few moments later. "Someone get that!" Darry yelled from the kitchen. 

Pony hopped up but Soda stopped him. "Don't! It's probably Jessie again. She's been calling nearly every day. She wants me to go to some mushy gushy Valentine's Day dance with her." Pony laughed.

"They have dances at elementary schools?" Darry asked, coming out to get the phone since nobody else would. "Hello?.... Yeah hold on a second. Steve it's your old man." 

"What now?" Steve asked, taking the phone with a glum expression on his face. Soda looked over at his friend sympathetically as he argued with his father about one thing or another. Pony turned up the TV so he could hear better. They were all used to Steve and his constant quarrels with his dad. After several minutes he slammed down the phone on the receiver and announced his had to go.

"You want a ride?" Darry asked from the kitchen.

"No thanks." He said. "The later I get there the better." He mumbled. 

"I'll walk you home." Soda piped up. "Ok Darry?"

"Yeah, sure little buddy." Both of them went to get dressed. 

********

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

***OK I messed up a little bit with the nights Darry works in the first chapter so I'm gonna just give you his schedule now. He works mornings, afternoons, and nights five days a week. On Saturday he works in the morning and on Sunday he doesn't work at all. Ok now that we've got that cleared up lets get on to the fun stuff. I got a great response to the first chapter so I'm really excited about this story. I wasn't sure if it would catch many peeps attention but apparently I've got some of ya'll interested so here we go with the next chap. KEEP REVIEWING!***

"Where in the world is he? It's been nearly forty-five minutes." Darry said, worrying out loud about Soda who had yet to return from walking his friend home.

"Maybe he's still at Steve's house." Pony said. "Can I go play in the lot?"

"Not now. We're gonna go find Soda. Get your shoes on."

"Are we gonna walk or go in the car?" Pony asked.

"Uh, I guess we'll walk. No point in using up gas if we don't need too." Pony jumped up to get his shoes.

"Where do you think he is?" Pony asked, running back out.

Darry sighed "I dunno. C'mon, lets get going." He headed out, Pony close behind. 

"You ain't gonna get mad at him are yah Darry? It probably ain't his fault. Don't get mad at him ok?" Pony asked, watching the expression on his big brothers face and trying to figure out if Soda might be facing some trouble. He knew worry often resulted in anger with his eldest brother.

"Weather I get mad at him or not depends on _ why_ he ain't home yet." Darry said, keeping an eye out for any sign of Soda as they walked down the block. Darry pressed the button on the cross walk and waited for it to say they could go while Pony studied the lines on the street. "Hand, Ponyboy." Darry said as the light turned. 

Pony obediently held his brothers hand as they crossed and then let go when they reached the other side. "Hey, there he is!" Pony yelled, pointing to a boy walking down the sidewalk right across the the next street down.

"Good." Darry said relieved. They ran down the sidewalk and Darry grabbed Pony's hand as they crossed another street. "Sodapop!" Darry yelled, once they were near enough not to have to shout real loud. Soda looked up, surprised. Seeing Darry he quickly looked down again at his shoes. Darry caught sight of his face fast enough though and ran over fast. "Soda." He lifted his face up. "What happened, baby?"

"Some boys beat me up. They were real mean." He said, starting to cry again. He was trying not to but was finding it rather difficult. He couldn't wait until he got home so he could burry his face and sob all he wanted. 

Darry placed a hand on his brothers shoulder as he studied his face. "It's ok now, honey." He comforted. His eyes were blazing but Soda knew his brother wasn't mad at him. He was mad at whoever had hurt him.

"Your bleeding." Pony said, concerned. Soda nodded. "Are you ok?" Soda nodded again. 

Darry took a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed away most of the blood so he could see the injuries more clearly. Then he told Soda to hold it on his nose since it was still bleeding badly. "They hurt you anywhere else?"

"I dunno." Soda mumbled. "I'm sore all over."

"All-right, lets get you home and cleaned up and then you can tell me everything." Darry picked him up very gently and Soda put his legs around his brothers waist and rested his head as he still held the handkerchief under his nose. "Don't worry, he'll be ok." Darry said to Pony who looked genuinely worried.

When they got home Darry spent a few minutes cleaning and bandaging Soda up. They sat in Darry's room so he could have a few minutes alone to talk to Soda. He knew whatever story Soda had to tell might frighten Ponyboy. "What was I thinking letting you walk by yourself." Darry said, angry with himself. Soda sat in Darry's lap listening to his brother vent and letting him clean him up. "Hold this on your eye." Darry handed him ice. "I ought to know not to have an eleven year old kid walking the streets by himself. Daylight or not it ain't safe. I of all people, I ought to know." 

"It ain't your fault." Soda mumbled, holding as still as possible for his brother while he washed off some dried blood.

"Yeah, well. I shouldn't have let you walk alone." Darry put one last Band-Aid on a small cut and pulled Soda close. "You ok, kiddo?"

"Yeah." Soda said, resting against his brothers chest.

"You wanna tell me what happened? I think I'm gonna call up the police and let them know about this."

"Awe, Darry. Don't do that. They'll know I ratted on them."

"How old where these guys, Soda?"

"I dunno. Maybe fifteen or something." Soda closed his eyes.

"How many?" Darry asked.

"Two." Soda said.

"What did they want anyways? You ever seen them before?"

"Nope. I think they just wanted to see if I had some money or something. I only had twenty-seven cents so I think it made them mad. They took it though." Soda said angrily. "They took _my_ twenty-seven cents."

Darry rubbed his brothers back. "I'm sorry they took your money. I'll tell you what though." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a dollar. "You can have this instead, ok?"

Soda grinned widely and took his gift. "Thanks, Darry." 

"Don't you worry about it." Darry smiled. "Hey, you didn't have any breakfast huh?" Soda shook his head. "You want some now?" 

"No, I just wanna stay here in your lap." Soda said, his voice cracking. The urge to cry came over him again.

"Soda." Darry lifted his face up to see tears. "Oh, honey. It's ok now." Darry held him. "You're safe now, Pepsi-Cola. I've got you."

"It was just scary, that's all." Soda sobbed.

"I know. I know it was." Darry rocked his brother back and forth and let him cry himself out. Poor kid, never did anything to deserve this. Darry thought. After a while Soda's cries went down to an occasional sniffle and he got up off his brother lap. "You want something to eat now?" Darry asked. 

"Yeah." Soda said. 

"All-right. C'mon." Darry put an arm around his shoulder and led him out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Soda! You ok?" Pony jumped up.

Soda smiled. "I'm fine, Pony. Hey, Darry. After lunch can we go play football?"

"I dunno, kiddo. You ain't in the best shape for playing football right now. You're pretty banged up. You shouldn't risk any more injuries today.

"But I'd be careful." Soda protested.

"You say that now, but wait until you get involved in the game. You'll completely forget you've got a busted eye until the football hits it. Not today, little buddy." Darry said. Soda sighed but dropped the subject. "You know what you both_ can_ do though, is clean your room." Darry said. 

"Do we havta?" Soda asked.

"Yes, not now but sometime today."

"But I like it just how it is." Pony said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do. But I don't." Darry said, getting the leftover breakfast out of the fridge so he could warm it up for Soda.

"Well you don't live in it. We do." Pony snapped. 

"Guess what though? I pay for it. And quit being so mouthy." Darry said. Soda yawned loudly and walked back out into the living room to sit down. "Someone needs to get some rest." Darry said.

"I ain't sleepy."

"Oh, yeah? What time did you actually go to sleep last night?"

"I went to bed when you told me to!" Soda said, indignantly. 

Darry put down the food and walked out into the living room. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you were sleeping by twelve last night."

Soda looked up at his brother. "I was." He said, seriously. 

Darry smiled. "Good boy." Soda gave him a cheesy grin before slouching back down in his seat.

"Darry can we get a dog?" Pony asked randomly. Soda's ears perked up and he listened intently. 

Darry sighed. "I don't think so, kiddo. We don't have the money to pay for a dog."

"But my friend Eric got one at the pound for only ten bucks!" Pony declared. "We can spend ten bucks can't we?"

Darry laughed. "Oh, Pon." He smiled sadly. "I wish it was that easy. Once you get a dog though, there's food, vets, time, effort, messes, and all sorts of things that require extra time and money and those are two things that I don't have."

"We'd take care of it." Soda jumped up.

"Yeah." Pony said. "We'd walk him and feed him and earn money to buy stuff for him.

Darry shook his head. "It's expensive guys and it's a big responsibility."

"So? We could do it." Soda said.

"Please?" Pony begged.

"No, it's to much work and you guys couldn't get that kind of money. It costs more than you think and then we'd have to get him neutered and gosh the list goes on..." Darry trailed off, shaking his head and thinking about how he didn't need any more work around there. He knew his brothers wouldn't do what they said.

"But Darry. We could do it. We could!" Soda insisted. 

"I said no." Darry said, getting a bit tired of the conversation.

"But Dar-" Pony started.

"That's the end of it." He said strongly.

Ponyboy stood and pouted for a minute or so before going to play and Soda slouched against the wall, looking at his big brother with sad eyes. "Cut that out, kid." Darry warned. "It ain't working this time. Come eat your breakfast. It's ready." He said, bringing a plate of food to the table in the living room.

"I ain't hungry no more."

"And don't you pull that either." Darry said. "You are to hungry. You haven't eaten since last night when we stopped at McDonalds. Come sit down and eat this. I know your starving and not eating ain't gonna get you a dog so don't even bother with the 'I'll starve myself until I get what I want.'" Darry said. Soda unsuccessfully tried to hide his smile and sat down to eat.

***********

"Yeah, I'm ok." Soda said, talking to Steve on the phone. 

"How old where they? Where there a whole lot of um? I bet you were scared huh. I know this guy named Billy and he got beat up real bad and now he don't even talk to anyone."

"What a nice story." Soda said sarcastically. "I dunno how old they were. Probably in high school or something. Hey guess what? Darry wanted to call the police and get them arrested. He wanted to press charges, whatever the heck that means."

"Why didn't he?" Steve asked, curiously.

"I said don't cause then those boys would get mad at me for telling and come after me again." Soda shivered at the thought of it.

"Oh, well that stinks."

"Yeah."

"Soda, it's time for bed. Get off the phone." Darry said, expecting that wouldn't be the the first time he'd have to say it. Soda was even more anti-bedtime then Ponyboy was. Darry figured it was because he was such a little ball of bouncing energy and he never slowed down until you actually got him into bed.

"Yeah, hang on a minute, Dar." Soda said. "And they took all my money but Darry gave me a dollar when I told him."

"That's cool." Steve said. "I know who to borrow from at school." Soda laughed.

"Let's go Sodapop." Darry said.

Soda sighed. "I gotta go, Steve. Darry wants us to go to bed."

"It's to early for bed."

"I know." Soda said glumly. "That's why I gotta reason with him. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"All-right, bye." 

"Bye." He put down the phone. "Darry it's only eight."

"I don't care what time it is. You're going to bed." Darry said, walking out of his room.

"But it's to early." Soda whined.

"Soda, I let you stay up till midnight with Steve last night. I know you're tired. You've got school tomorrow and you're going to bed."

"But it's only eight o'clock. Bedtime is nine!"

"And mine's eight thirty!" Pony protested as well, sticking his head out of their bedroom where he had been forced to get pajamas on.

"Not tonight it isn't. Let's go Sodapop." Darry pointed down the hall.

"And I didn't stay up late last night. Just Soda." Pony said.

"You're _both_ exhausted and you're _ both_ going to bed. Right now." Darry said sternly. Soda got up and sulked off to get ready for bed. Darry sighed, wishing _he_ could go to bed but he had to many things to do. "All-right, you both ready?" Darry walked in several minutes later.

"Yes." Pony grumbled, crawling into bed.

"You brush your teeth?"

"Yes." Pony said again.

"Good, lay down. Soda put those away. You can look at them tomorrow." Darry said, speaking of the baseball cards that his brother treasured. 

Soda reluctantly closed the box and set them on the bedside table. "I'm getting a black eye, Darry." He said as he got in bed.

"I know." Darry sighed, turning his brothers head so he could look at it. His right eye was badly bruised.

"It's ok. It looks kinda tuff." Soda said, laying down. Darry smiled at his brothers reasoning and brought the covers up around both boys. They all said their goodnights and Darry went back out to finish the chores. 

************

"Darry." A little voice said. Darry, being a light sleeper was awakened. "Darry." The little voice said again." A bit louder.

He blinked and looked over to see who it was. "What is it Ponyboy?" He looked at the clock. "It's three in the morning." Darry rubbed his tired eyes. 

"I have a tummy ache." Pony said, sounding pitiful.

Darry sighed and flipped the light on, squinting as his eyes adjusted. "What kind of Tummy ache?" He asked.

"I dunno." Pony said. "Just a tummy ache."

"Well you gotta tell me what kind so I know weather to give you Pepto Bismol or laxative." Darry said.

"What's laxative?"

"It's stuff you take when you can't go to the bathroom." Darry said, sleepily. Pony laughed, loudly. "Shhh. You'll wake up Soda. Now what kind of tummy ache is it? The kind you get when you have to throw up?" Pony nodded. "Ok." Darry got up and led his brother into the bathroom to the medicine cabinet and had him take some Pepto Bismol. "It'll make you feel better in a little while. Can you go back to sleep now?" He whispered.

Pony shook his head. "I still got a tummy ache." He said.

"All-right." Darry sighed, thinking for a minute. "C'mere." They walked out to the living room and Darry flipped on the TV searching for something that would appeal to his brother. Most of what was on was News though. He finally found a rerun of some kids show and left it at that. Pony was making himself comfortable on the couch. "Try and fall asleep, ok?" 

"Yeah, but will you turn on the light? It's to dark in here." 

"Yeah." Darry flipped the lamp on. "I'm going back to bed. Come get me if you need something, please try to go to sleep though." 

"Wait, so laxative is stuff you take when you're incapable of pooping and peeing?" 

"_Incapable_!? Golly, where did you learn that? I swear kid you never fail to amaze me."

"Are you gonna answer my question?"

Darry laughed. "Why do you care so much?"

"Cause it's funny." Pony giggled.

"You take laxative when you're _incapable_ of pooping. OK? Now go to sleep." He picked up a blanket and put it over his brother before returning to his room. Honestly, the humor of a nine year old. Darry thought, shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sodapop Curtis, get in here." Darry called from the living room. 

"What'd I do?" Soda asked, innocently. He walked out of his room and into the living room where Darry was looking at the mail. 

"What's this?" Darry held up his report card.

"Um, a piece of paper?" Soda tried.

"Don't get smart." Darry warned. "I've had a hard day and I ain't in the mood for it. Just explain why every grade on here other than gym is below a C. How are you gonna get out of the fifth grade if you keep bringing home grades like this?"

"I dunno." Soda mumbled, leaning against the wall and wishing he got school just as easily as Ponyboy.

"And another thing. Why is almost every one of your teachers complaining about your behavior?"

"They don't like me none." Soda said, shrugging.

Darry rolled his eyes. "Well how bout explaining these grades? Don't you pay attention in school?"

"I dunno." Soda said again.

"That ain't an answer." Darry said, irritated. "I'm serious, Sodapop Curtis. You can't keep getting grades like this. You need to start trying harder. And according to the notes your teachers gave me your behavior's gonna havta change too. Your English teacher says you never quit talking. Your science teacher says you don't participate in class and you're always noisy and making remarks. I'm not even gonna get into what your history teacher said."

"I just don't get school." Soda said. "I don't understand any of it. And it's boring, Darry! Everything and every subject is boring and I don't get it. I try, honest. I'm just stupid Darry."

"Stop it. You ain't stupid. You just don't understand it. You probably learn differently than the other students. I'm gonna get you a tutor."

"No! I don't want one."

"I know but you've gotta raise these grades up, little buddy."

"I can't."

"Yes you can and you will." Darry said firmly. "I'll help you, don't worry."

"But I don't want a tutor. It's already bad enough that I havta go to school five days a week for six hours. You don't have to go and have someone come teach me more junk every week!" 

"Soda, I know you hate school but you can't very well keep bringing in grades like this." Soda sighed. " And you need to start behaving in class as well."

"But I get _so_ bored." He whined.

"Well then be bored without disrupting the other students and driving the teacher crazy. Understand?" 

"Yes." Soda sighed.

"Good, and speaking of school that Abraham Lincoln report's due on Friday and you're not even done with the book yet."

Soda sighed. "Can't I do it tomorrow night?"

"No, you need to finish the book _by_ tomorrow night so you can have at least two nights to work on the actual report. I'll help you."

"You've got work." Soda said, flatly.

"I'll help you before I go and if you really need help I'll stay home at night. Now go read, ok?"

"In a few minutes, Darry."

"Uh uh. Now. Maybe you can finish it tonight."

"I can't finish it tonight. I hate reading and I have four chapters left!"

"That's exactly why you're gonna start now." Darry said. "Mrs. Clerk will be here in a couple hours and I don't want you going near the TV tonight. You need to read as much of that book as you can I'm gonna tell her too so don't try and pull something." Soda sighed and retreated to his room to read the book that he hardly even understood.

"Soda, play soldiers with me." Pony walked out of their room.

"I can't. I have to read that book." Soda grumbled looking at Darry. Darry ignored the look and went in the kitchen to finish the spaghetti.

"Well hurry up and read it so you can play." Pony said. 

"I'll try." Soda mumbled.

"Ponyboy." Darry said. "Go take your bath."

"Awe, not now. I'm busy." Pony said, setting up the hundreds of tiny green soldiers he'd gotten for Christmas the year before.

"Would you just for once not complain about keeping your hygiene in tact?" Darry asked.

"What's hygiene?" Pony asked, still staring at his soldiers.

"It's how clean someone is. Now go take a bath. You look like you've been playing in dirt."

"I was. Me an' Bobby found gold in the school yard." Pony said.

"I bet you did." Darry said. "Well, go clean your rich self up then."

Pony got up and went into the bathroom to fill the tub. "Darry, do we have any bubble bath?"

"Um, yeah. I think there's some under the sink but I'm not sure. And Pony don't put so much in this time, ok? Last time the whole tub overflowed."

"I know." Pony said. "I'll be careful." He turned the water on and closed the plug. Then he bent down near the sink and opened the door to search for the bubbles. "Hmm, shampoo, Darry's shaving goop, toilet paper..." Pony looked through the various things before reaching for a small bottle in the back and brining it out. He opened the lid and poured it into the running water of the bath, slowly so it didn't all go in like the last time. 

Soda stared at the starting page of chapter nine. "Why do _I_ need to know when he was born? What in the world does he have to do with me?"

"Who?" Pony asked, sitting in the tub. The bathroom door was open and he could hear his brother talking.

"Abraham Lincoln." Soda said.

"Someone shot him at a theatre because they didn't like him." Pony said.

"I know." Soda said, picking up his baseball and throwing it against the wall and then catching again. He repeated this process again and again. 

"Soda, what are you doing in there?" Darry asked.

"Nothing." Soda said, throwing the baseball again.

"It sure doesn't sound like your reading." 

"It's boring." He said.

Darry sighed and dried his hands on a rag before walking into his brothers room. "You'd better have at least two more chapters read tonight and your not gonna make any progress by sitting there and throwing that baseball, so pick up the book and get to reading it." Darry said.

Soda put the ball down reluctantly and picked the book back up, forcing himself to read. Darry was satisfied so he walked out and knocked on the bathroom door in the hallway. "Ponyboy, you ok?"

"Yup." Pony said. 

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes guys." He said. 

"What are you making?" Soda asked.

"Spaghetti." 

"Yum." Soda said. Darry walked back into the kitchen. He was nearly finished making it when he heard a big thump and Pony starting to cry. He put the spoon down and ran back to the bathroom. 

"What happened?" He asked. He rushed in, finding Pony on the wet bathroom floor holding his head and his backside.

"I slipped." He cried. 

"You ok?" Soda asked, bending down beside his brother. Darry lifted Pony up to his feet, without falling on the soaking floor himself. 

"How many times have I told you to use the mat when you get out of the bath because this is exactly the kind of thing that will happen?" Darry grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his shivering brother. "What'd you hurt?"

"Everything." Pony whimpered. "And I hit my butt on the floor and my head on the wall."

"Ok." Darry said. "C'mon, kiddo. Get some pajamas on and we'll put some ice on your head so you don't get a bump. Soda, get back to reading."

"But Darry-"

"He's fine. Start reading again." Darry repeated himself. Soda walked back into the bedroom and picked up his book, grumbling. Pony sniffled and got on his pajamas while Darry went to get an ice-pack. "Let's see your head." Darry walked back in. Pony stood still while his brother felt the back of his head where he'd hit it. "Yeah, your getting a bump." He placed the ice on it. "Hold it there."

"It's cold." Pony complained, holding it.

"That's the general idea." Darry said. "Now do yourself a favor and don't soak the bathroom floor like that." He walked in to mop up all the water. 

"Yeah." Pony said, wiping his eyes. 

Soda looked up from his book as he heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" He jumped up.

"_I_ will get it." Darry said, from the living room. "You read." Soda sighed and flopped back down.

Pony walked out and found Darry and Mrs. Clerk speaking. The women looked over when she noticed him. "Hi, Ponyboy. How are you?"

"I'm ok." Pony said, going back to his soldiers. 

Darry made a mental note to himself about working on Pony's manners before turning back to Mrs. Clerk. "Um, Soda's in his room reading for a report. He needs to keep reading up until bedtime, so don't let him fool you. He knows he ain't supposed to watch any TV tonight."

"All-right." She said.

"Other than that you know the routine, right?"

"Yes, don't worry. Everything will be fine." She smiled, kindly. 

"I uh, I really appreciate this." Darry said. "It's really a big help. I-"

"Don't worry about it." She said. "You're doing a fine job, Darry. Your parents would both be proud."

Darry swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded his thanks. "Well, I gotta go. Pony be good, ok?" Pony nodded. "Sodapop, I'll see you tomorrow morning!" He yelled.

Soda jumped off his bed and came running out. "Can we stay up till you get back?" He asked.

Darry rolled his eyes. "No, I'm getting back real late."

"So?"

"So, you'd better be asleep long before that time."

"If I finish two chapters before it's time for bed can I watch some TV?"

"Yes, If you actually read them. No skimming. I gotta go, c'mere. Darry reached over and hugged Soda and then Pony goodbye before hurrying out the door. 

**********

Soda was jolted from his sleep as he heard a piercing scream directly next to him. Pony was sitting up in bed soaking with sweat. Soda immediately pulled his little brother into a hug, calming him down right away. Darry came running in a split second after. "Ponyboy." He sat down beside his distort brother. "Was it the same dream, honey?" Pony nodded. "It's ok now." Darry comforted, rubbing his back. 

"Do you remember any of it?" Soda asked. Pony shook his head again before breaking down and sobbing. 

"C'mere, little one." Darry picked him up off the bed and cradled him. "Don't cry, honey. Your ok. It's all-right." Darry repeated over and over again. Suddenly Soda started to cry. "Sodapop? What's the matter?" Darry asked, concerned. 

"Nothing." He said through tears. "I just hate seeing him so upset. That's all."

Pony lifted his head up and turned to his other brother. "I'm ok, Soda. Don't cry." Soda gave him a teary smile.

"All-right. You guys need to gets some rest."

"I don't wanna go back to sleep." Pony said.

"Well you gotta get some shut eye. C'mon, I'll stay with you." Darry put Pony back in bed and got in the middle of both his brothers, pulling both boys close.

"I'm afraid to go back to sleep." Pony said.

"I think your all dreamed out, Pon. C'mon, close your eyes. Me and Soda are both right here. Your safe as can be."

"Wake me up if you think I'm dreaming again, ok?"

"Yeah, I will." Darry said.

"You ok, kiddo?" Soda peered over Darry to look at his younger brother. 

"Yeah I'm ok, Soda." Pony smiled at him. Soda smiled back and lied down.

"What about you? You ok?" Darry turned to Soda. Soda nodded. 

***********

"Wake up! Your late, your late, your late!" Soda jumped up and down on the bed. 

Darry moaned and rolled over onto his back, opening his eyes and remembering that he'd fallen asleep in Pony and Soda's room. "What are you doing? Quit jumping on the bed." He said sternly. 

"It's nine a.m." Soda said, grinning widely.

Darry sat up abruptly and looked over at the clock. "Crap!" He yelled, jumping up. 

"Oooh!" You said crap!" Soda chanted.

"Don't you repeat that word. Why aren't you dressed?"

"I just woke up."

Darry sighed. "Where's Ponyboy?"

"He's watching cartoons."

"I'm gonna be three hours late!" Darry yelled at nobody in particular. "Get ready for school, quickly." Darry poked his head out of the room to summon his youngest brother. "Ponyboy!" He yelled. "Get ready for school!" Darry then dashed to the shower and washed quickly, not believing how late he'd slept in. "Great, just great, Darry." He said to himself silently.

Soda, knowing his brother wasn't at all kidding when he told him to get ready, dashed into his room and threw on some clothes. "C'mon, Pon!" He yelled. 

Ponyboy came loping in. "I thought he forgot. I was almost sure he'd forgotten."

"Well he hasn't forgotten so get some clothes on." Soda said, hopping up and down on his left foot as he put a shoe on his right. Pony got some jeans and a t-shirt out of his drawer.

"Brush your teeth and get in the car. We gotta go." Darry said, coming out of his room five minutes later and running to get his things. 

"We're ready." The boys came out a minute or so later with their backpacks. 

"No you ain't ready. Ponyboy put some shoes on. Soda do something with your hair. It's sticking up in every single possible direction. And please tell me you guys had breakfast already."

"I didn't. I don't know about, Pony." Soda said. "My hairs fine, Darry." He patted it down with his hand. 

"Whatever, we don't have time to worry about it anyhow. Ponyboy, hurry!" Darry bellowed. 

"I am." Pony ran back out of his room with his sneakers and pair of socks. 

"Ok, c'mon. Get in the car. Let's go, let's go." Darry said, rushing them out the door.

"What about breakfast?" Soda protested. 

"We'll pick up something on the way there. Just get in the car." Darry rushed to his side to open the door, realizing he didn't have his keys. He sighed, heavily. "Wait here, you two." He said, running back into the house. He searched through, drawers, desks, under the newspaper, behind the television, the kitchen counter, the coffee table, until he finally found them practically hiding behind the toaster. He snatched them up and ran back outside. Soda and Pony were both surveying the neighborhood from the roof of the car. "Hey!" Darry barked the second he got outside, startling them. "Get _off_ the truck and get _in_ it. I ain't got no time for games today."

Both boys hopped off and got into the car. "Darry, can we get donuts?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stop off at the Bakery a couple blocks down from your school."

"You gonna drop us off?" Soda asked.

"Shoot, no." Darry said. "You ain't crossing the_ highway_ by yourselves. And I sure don't trust you to do that, Sodapop." Darry ventured back a couple weeks before.

_"Darry, will you drop me off at the toy store while you and Pony go find shoes across the street?"_

_"All-right, just stay put, ok?" Darry said, pulling over to the curb to let his brother out. "I'll meet you back here in twenty minutes."_

_"Yeah." Soda said, jumping out. _

_"I wanna go to the toy store too." Pony complained as they drove towards towards their destination._

_"After you get some knew sneakers you can go in, just as long as you don't ask for anything."_

_Soda got bored after about ten minutes. The fact that he couldn't afford anything other than a bouncy ball was depressing and he decided he'd go meet his brothers at the shoe store, disregarding Darry's wishes for him to stay put. He went outside and towards the side of the highway. The cross walk was nearly a block away and he didn't feel like walking all that way. So he watched for cars and picked the best moment to get past them, making it through the first lane and then the second, being met by his brothers angry words the second he reached the other side. "Sodapop Curtis! What are you trying to do? Get yourself killed? Do you know how dangerous that is?" Darry asked, coming out of the store, where he'd scene part of the display from the window._

_"But I was real careful. I looked-"_

_"What are you doing jaywalking across the highway?"_

_"But there wasn't that many cars when I went and I was really careful. I know how to do it." Soda protested. Pony stood quietly surveying the scene, uncomfortably. _

_"Dang it Sodapop, get in the car. Both of you. Right now." Darry said, walking over to the truck._

"Ok. So it wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done."

"It certainly wasn't." Darry snorted. 

"I'm getting a buttermilk donut." Pony announced.

"I'm getting glazed." Soda said.

"I'm getting a large black coffee with two shots." Darry mumbled.

"Darry, what's coffee taste like?" Soda asked.

"I dunno. Coffee tastes like... coffee." Darry said. Soda rolled his eyes. "You're to young to be drinking it anyways. You can have a sip if you want but I don't think you'll like it, less you put twenty packets of sugar in it and you sure don't need that."

"Can I try it too?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, sure you can, kiddo."

"Darry have you changed your mind about that puppy by any chance?" Pony asked.

"Ponyboy." Darry warned. 

"Well have you?" Soda pressed on.

"No, I have not changed my mind and you guys can have bagels for breakfast rather than donuts if you bring it up again." They both dropped it and Darry pulled onto the next street. 

"What about a cat?" Soda shouted out, excitedly.

"Sodapop!"


	4. Chapter 4

"You need to multiply it by six because there's six crates." Darry said, trying to explain the word problem in his brothers math book.

"Fine." Soda grumbled, following directions. "Now what?"

"Well read the next part and tell me what you think." 

Soda read over it carefully. "I don't get it!" He yelled, pushing the book away when he was done. "It doesn't make any damn sense!" 

"Soda, watch your mouth." Darry pulled the book back over. "Now calm down a minute and let me explain it to you."

"I'll never understand it." Soda half cried and half whined as he looked at the page in utter disgust.

"Well you sure won't if you keep talking like that. Look here." He said, trying to draw out an example of how many crates had to be shipped and how much money each cost. 

Soda turned away and buried his face in his arms. "I hate math." He sniffled.

"Soda it's really simple. If you'd just let me show you-"

"It ain't simple!" Soda exclaimed.

Darry sighed. "All-right, you take a breather and then we'll try again." He patted his little brothers back, gently.

"I want some cake." Soda mumbled. 

"After we finish this math problem. Right now just relax for a minute. You're getting to frustrated and that doesn't help anything." 

"Can't you just write a note to my teacher and tell her I don't get it."

"No, I'll teach it to you. Now relax for a few minutes." Darry walked out to check on his youngest brother and make sure he knew his spelling words. "Ponyboy. Are you through studying?" 

"Yes." Pony said. 

Darry walked in the room. "Lemme see the list." Pony handed it to his brother. "All-right. Spell 'deliver.'

"D-E-L-I-V-E-R." Pony spelt it out. 

"Good. Happiness."

"H-A-P- Hey Darry?"

"Yeah?" 

"How come you havta work so much?"

"What're you talking about, baby?" 

"You always have to work. How come you have to work so much when other grown ups only have to work during the daytime?"

"Well, they probably went to college."

"Did our parents go to college?" Pony asked. "They had to work a lot to but not as much as you do."

"No. But they did have better paying jobs than I do."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Darry sighed. "Spell happiness, Pon." 

"Darry, if you weren't here with me and Soda would you be in college?"

Darry paused for a moment. "I don't know." Darry said.

"Are you sad that you're here with me and Soda?" Pony asked, slowly.

"No, of course not." Darry said, getting up and sitting beside his youngest brother. "Of course not. Why?"

"I was just wondering." Pony shrugged. 

"Well don't worry. I'm not sad." He kissed his little brothers forehead. "Now, spell happiness for me Ponyboy."

"H-A-P-P-I-N-E-S-S." Ponyboy said.

"Good. Spell 'drought.'" Darry finished testing his youngest brother and went back out to help the other one. "Soda?"

"What?" Soda groaned. He still had his head in his arms.

"C'mon, sit up and lets try this again." Darry said.

"No. I hate this stupid crappy math work!" 

"Sodapop Curtis, I told you to watch that mouth. No more swearing. Hear me?"

"Fine." Soda said dully. "But I don't wanna do this."

"Well you have to learn this stuff. Sit up, munchkin." Two hours later both frustrated brothers finally finished the work. Soda jumped up happy as ever to be free and dashed for the front door. 

"I'm going to the lot!" He yelled over his shoulder. 

Ponyboy heard this statement and dashed out of his room to join Soda. "Me too!" He yelled. Darry opened the freezer and got out the frozen pasta. He didn't have time for an elaborate dinner tonight. He glanced out the kitchen window at his brothers, confirming that they were both all-right and then continued with dinner. He looked back out the window a couple minutes later and saw both of his brothers climbing the forbidden tree. He sighed and went outside. 

"Sodapop! Ponyboy! How many times do I have to tell you kids to stay off of that tree?" He made his way across the street and over to them. He looked up sternly.

"We're being careful." Soda said.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you being careful. Get down here. That tree is older than my age times five. The branches are thin and they won't hold you. I've seen kids your age fall off of it before and break their arms and legs. Get down here!" Both boys looked at each other and silently agreed that it was best to obey. They made their way down the tree carefully. Darry let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding as their feet both touched the ground. "Thank you. Now stay off the tree. Got it?"

"Yes." Both children sighed.

"It stinks though, Darry. That's the best climbing tree in the whole neighborhood."

"Well, you're just going to have to find another one." Darry said, as he made his way across the street.

*************

"Sodapop, would you _please_ discontinue your constant interruptions while I am speaking to the class?" Mrs. Burrow said, agitated. "One more disruption and you will be sent to the principals office. Is that understood?"

"Um, not really. I mean, what's discontinue mean?"

"It's one of our vocabulary words from last week, you big doofus." Ernie whispered.

"Shut-up four eyes!" Soda yelled back. 

"Soda!" Mrs. Burrow yelled.

"But he said-"

"You are this close." She held her index finger and her thumb a centimeter apart.

"I'm sorry. I'll be quiet." He said.

She sighed. "Soda, discontinue means to _stop_ whatever it is you are doing. In this case it would be your constant talking. Understand what it means now?"

"Yes." Soda said.

"All-right, now everyone please turn to page two hundred and fifty six in your books and Marie you may begin reading at the top where it says 'rocks and minerals.' Soda sighed and got out his book, turning to the requested page. School had only been going on for twenty five minutes and he was already getting yelled at. At long last the bell for recess wrung and he gathered his books and ran outside to find Steve and Ponyboy. His quest ended as he spotted them both near the lunch tables next to the playground.

"Hey!" He yelled, running over. 

"What'd Dar give us for snack, Pon?" Soda asked, taking out his paper bag to look inside. 

"Peanut butter crackers." Pony said, with a mouthful. Steve was just a few feet away talking to a couple guys momentarily before he came over and greeted his best friend. 

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Not much. I almost got kicked out of class though."

"So, what else is new?" Steve giggled. 

"She told me to _dis_continue my talking." Soda took a bite out of a cracker and sat down on the bench. "Stevie what do yah say we just walk right out of hear. The place is really big. They don't have someone at all the different exits. We could just walk right out and go down the street."

"My dad would kill me." Steve said.

"Why's he gotta know? We'll come back before schools over and wait in the carpool line to get picked up. Ponyboy, you wanna come?"

"Uh uh." Pony shook his head, sure that what his brother was suggesting had to be one of the naughtiest things ever. "Darry'd gonna go nuts, Soda. Don't leave."

"Like I said. They don't gotta know about it."

"I'm still not going." Pony said, shaking his head. "Please don't Soda. If you get caught you'll be in so much trouble."

Soda sighed. "We ain't getting caught. But anyways suit yourself. I'm out of here. You'll come with me, won't you Steve?" Soda asked.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Steve said, getting up. 

"I'll see you later, Pon." Soda said, ruffling his little brothers hair. 

"Soda! Don't play hooky." Pony begged. 

"Shhh. Someone'll hear you. Don't worry so much. I'll see you later." Soda said again. "Sure you don't wanna come?" Pony nodded. "All-right, bye Pon. Cover for me if I don't get back in time."

"I will." Pony said, sighing and walking off to find his friends. 

"C'mon! This way." Steve pulled his friend to the right, as they scurried behind the building and made their way out the back gate and onto the sidewalk. "That was easy enough." Steve said.

"Sure was. C'mon, lets go to the pet store. I wanna see the puppies."

"What is it with you and animals, man?" Steve asked.

Soda shrugged. "I dunno, I like um. They're cute."

****************

_Oh, c'mon Sodapop. Why ain't you here yet? Darry'll be here any minute to get us. What in the world am I supposed to tell him. _Pony rubbed his hands against his pant legs nervously as he tried to figure out what he was gonna do if Soda wasn't back when Darry got there and he was sure that their eldest brother would be arriving any minute. _Darry'll kill him if he finds out. He'll just kill him. What am I supposed to say he is? Why do I always get stuck with the hard job? _

No less than three minutes later Darryl Curtis pulled into the school carpool. He saw Ponyboy but there was no sign of Soda. "Where's Sodapop?" He asked, as Pony climbed into the front seat of the Ford. Pony hesitated for a minute, chewing on his bottom lip. "Pony." Darry persisted.

"He uh- he- he's on the potty. He don't feel good. He needs laxative." Pony said the first thing that popped into his head. 

"You're kidding." Darry said. "Well ain't he coming out soon?"

"He said he'd just be a few minutes." Pony said. "He just wants us to wait a few minutes."

"All-right." Darry sighed. _Why couldn't he just wait till we got home? _He thought. "Well, I'll park then and go see if he's all-right."

"NO!" Pony said.

"Why not?" Darry asked, surprised at Pony's outburst.

"Well, just because. Because he says he feels really yucky and he doesn't want anyone to bother him. He said he'd be out in a few minutes Darry."

"All-right." Darry said, shrugging. He parked and sat in the car, waiting and staring at his watch. Ponyboy fidgeted nervously in his seat. _C'mon Soda. I bought you some time. Can't you just hurry up now? _Pony thought. "Pon, stop wiggling so much." Darry said. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Pony said, softly. They waited for a couple of minutes and then Darry decided he'd better go check on his brother. Just as he reached for the door handle though he saw Mrs. Randle's car park right nearby him. And what he saw next really surprised him. The door opened and his little brother came loping out, staring at his shoes. 

Darry got out. "Soda? What are you-"

"I spotted them both at the ice-cream parlor while I was out shopping twenty minutes ago." Mrs. Randall nodded to her own son, who sat in the car and then to Soda.

"At the ice-cream parlor? Sodapop Curtis what were you doing there?"

"Getting ice-cream." Soda mumbled, still not looking up.

Darry sighed. "Yeah, well I figured that much. What business do you think you have getting ice-cream when you're supposed to be in school?" Soda shrugged. "Soda." Darry said, sternly. 

He finally looked up. "I don't like school." He mumbled.

"I would've taken him home because there was only several minutes of school left but I figured you'd be here." Mrs. Randall broke in. 

"I appreciate it." Darry said. She nodded and got back in her car to take Steve home. He waved goodbye to Soda briefly before his mother pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. "Get in the truck." Darry instructed, as he did so himself. Soda did so, reluctantly. 

"What have you to say for yourself Ponyboy?" Darry asked, as he drove off. "I thought you told me Soda was ill."

"Sorry." Came the tiny and barely audible reply of the teary faced nine year old.

"Soda, you'd best have a better explanation than the fact that you don't like school." Darry said. "I don't like work and I go. I don't like washing dishes but I do it. I don't like vacuuming but I do. You know why? Because it's a responsibility. Just like your responsibility is to go to school."

"That's different." Soda said, softly.

"Different! How is it different, young man. Enlighten me."

"It just is!" Soda spat.

"No it isn't and if you wanna start getting sassy you sure picked a bad time to do it because you're in plenty deep already." Soda fell quiet and let the tears slip down his cheeks. They got back home several minutes later after driving home in complete silence. "You and your bedroom are gonna spend some quality time together, Soda, seeing as how you're gonna be in there until tomorrow morning. Go." Darry ordered as they exited the truck. Soda whimpered and ran into the house.

"Darry, don't be that mad at him. I helped."

"You didn't help him ditch. But you did lie about where he was. What have I told you about lies Ponyboy."

"You said their bad and that no matter what the more you lie the worse everything gets. And you said that we're not ever sposed to lie because it's dispectful and wrong." 

"It's 'disrespectful' Ponyboy. And that's right."

"But you lied to us too, Darry."

"When?" Darry bent down to his brothers eye level.

"You said everything was gonna be ok and we'd feel better but it ain't ok and I don't feel better. My heart still hurts."

"Oh, baby." Darry pulled him into a tight hug. "You'll feel better. You just need time honey. We all do. We'll always miss them Pony but in a while it won't be that hard to think about them without crying. And soon after that you'll be able to talk about them all the time without getting so upset. And you can remember all the good, things baby. Remember all the good times."

"I want more good times." Pony broke down and sobbed. 

It took every inch of Darry's strength to hold in his own cries but somehow he managed to do it. "I know, baby. I know." He picked his brother up and carried him into the house, mumbling comforting words and rubbing his back. Ponyboy calmed down in a minute or so and aloud himself to be put down. Darry could hear Soda's sobs in the other room and knew he had to tend to him as well. He quickly got Pony some chocolate cake and some milk, before heading back to his other brothers room. "Soda?"

"I don't wanna stay in here, Darry." He wailed.

"I know you don't kiddo." Darry flopped down beside him. "And I don't wanna make you but I need to."

"Why?" Soda said with a hitching breath. 

"Because you did something you know you are definitely not supposed to do and now you're getting consequences."

"I don't like consequences." Soda cried.

"I know, kiddo." Darry put a comforting arm around his brothers back. "That's why they're called consequences. Now lets talk about what you did."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Soda said, hiding his face under his pillow.

"All-right, well you don't have to just yet. I'll talk and you listen for a minute. Now I know that you know that everything about playing hooky ain't ok and secondly I know that you know that you're not aloud to be walking around town without an adult."

"But I'm old enough to take care of myself." Soda protested, removing the pillow. He wiped his eyes off on his shirt sleeves.

"I'll be the judge of that, little man and you sure are not old enough. Maybe if we lived somewhere else but not in this neighborhood you're not old enough to be all by yourself."

"I wasn't alone. Steve was with me."

"I mean a grown-up Soda and you know it." Darry said. Soda sighed and hid back underneath his pillow. "And about ditching. How did you manage it? I drop you off right in front of school every day and watch you go in."

Darry heard the muffled reply from the pillow. "We went out the back gate."

"When?"

"Recess."

"What did you do all day, Soda?"

"We went to the pet store and got ice-cream and stuff."

Darry sighed. "Well, I'm sure I'll be getting a call from your school, seeing as how after recess you suddenly went missing."

"I hope I get suspended."

"Watch your mouth, kid. Don't you go thinking that you'll be having any sort of fun if you get suspended." Darry said. He heard a 'humph' from underneath the pillow and smiled slightly. "All-right, little man. You stay put in here. Understand me? You're in big trouble and you can't come out unless it's to go to the bathroom. Clear?"

"Yeah." Soda sniffled and sat up. "Do I get to come out for supper?"

"No, I'll bring it to you."

"Do I really have to stay in here all night? When Mrs. Clerk is here too?"

"Yeah, little-buddy. You do."

"Well do I get dessert tonight?"

"I don't think so. Not tonight." Darry said. 

Soda sighed miserably. "Darry?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be mad at Ponyboy because he lied about where I was. I told him to. Its not his fault."

"Well, I've got a hunch he would've lied for you even if you had told him not to but he's not in to big of trouble if that's what's bothering you."

"Ok." Soda said. "I love you Darry. I'm sorry. Really I am."

Darry smiled and came back over to hug his brother. "I love you too. Very very very much and I forgive you. Now you give some serious thought to why you have to be in here."

"Ok." Soda grumbled, lying back down.


	5. Chapter 5

"Darry can Soda come out and play with me soon?"

"No baby brother. You guys are gonna have to play tomorrow." Darry said, sweeping the kitchen floor.

"Well, can I go in _there_ and play?"

"Ponyboy, it's the same difference if he comes out here or if you go in there. It told you, kiddo. You can play tomorrow. You've finished your homework right? That history that I just helped you with. That was the last of it?"

"Yeah." Pony said. "I'm bored, Darry."

"Your a kid. Play with your toys."

"I already played with toys. I don't wanna anymore. And all my soldiers have been injured and they have to stay in the hospital so I can't play with them anyways." Pony said, matter of fact like. 

Darry chuckled. "Oh, I see. Watch TV then."

"There's nothing on. Just grown up shows. And you always get mad when I watch those."

Darry sighed. "Go play in the lot then, Pony." Darry brushed everything into the dust pan and threw it away, setting down the broom at long last. 

"I don't wanna play in the lot if there is nobody to play with. Will you come play?"

"I can't, kiddo. I've got some chores to do and I wanna get them done and dinner cooked before Mrs. Clerk gets here. You can help me do the work if you'd like."

Pony grimaced. "Yeah, that's a lot of fun." He said sarcastically. 

Darry smiled. "Figured you wouldn't like that idea. But go do something other than complaining about being bored."

"It stinks that Soda can't play with me. I may as well be in trouble too."

"Well in a sense I suppose you're getting punished as well. And rightly so after all that fibbing you did when I picked you up from school."

Pony sighed dramatically, to show his annoyance that his brother had brought that up again. Darry smiled and grabbed for his little brother, lifting him up and tickling him. Pony burst out into a fit of laughter. "Darry stop!" He pleaded as he giggled. Darry finally stopped and sat down with Pony in his lap. 

"All-right, you done pouting now, little buddy?" 

"Maybe." Pony giggled again.

"Maybe huh?" Darry asked. "Maybe?" He tickled his youngest brothers tummy again. Pony laughed and leaned against Darry's chest and Darry rapped his arms around the little boy. A sudden yawn came from the child. "You tired, Ponyboy?" Darry asked. 

"Uh uh." Pony shook his head. "Just comfy." 

"Darry!" Soda yelled from his room.

Darry sighed. "What is it?"

"Can I please come out now? Please!?"

"You're staying in there, Soda. I've told you already."

"Awe c'mon Darry I'm gonna go crazy if I have to stay in there any longer!" Soda came out and ran over to his brother.

"Get back in there." Darry said. Pony hopped off of Darry's lap to see if he could sneak a cookie wi'll Darry was talking to Soda.

"But I can't."

"Yes you can." Darry sighed.

"I can't! I can't!" Soda yelled.

"Soda, now."

Soda fell on the ground and closed his eyes, pretending to be paralyzed. "I can't." He mumbled. 

"Dang it Sodapop! I oughta whop you one! I'm not playing around. Get up and get back in your room." Soda continued to lay still. Pony giggled as he watched the display, his cookie forgotten. Darry sighed exasperated, stood up, and hoisted his brother up and over his shoulder. Soda continued to lay limp as he big brother carried him into his room and plopped him back down on the bed.

As his head hit the pillow he sat up straight again and glared at Darry. "I can't stand staying in here any longer."

"Well, you're just gonna have to bear it, little buddy because you are going to stay in here for the remainder of the night and you're not gonna give me any more trouble about it. Now for the last time and I am not gonna say it again before I really let you have it kid, STAY in this room."

"C'mon Darry. I'm sorry. I won't ditch again. I promise. But please lemme out of here. There is nothing to do. I'm gonna die of boredom." Soda mustered up the best puppy dog face he could. Darry however expected that and stood his ground.

"Hey, you should be glad that I'm not gonna make you stay in this room every night for the rest of the week. But if you come out of here again that's what I will do. Do you understand?"

Soda sighed. He sure didn't want that to happen. "Yes, Darry." He mumbled.

********

"Sodapop, what on Earth are you doing now?" Darry said, walking back to his brothers room for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes. He opened the door and found Soda jumping up and down on the bed. He came over and caught him in midair. "Soda-"

"You said stay in my room and I'm in my room. Why can't I jump on the bed?"

"That bed-frame is older than time can tell. If you keep jumping on it you'll break it and I can't afford to buy another one. I've told you and Pony before that you ain't aloud to jump on the beds." Darry said.

Soda sighed dramatically and dug his head into his brothers shoulder. "Why are you being so mean Darry? You won't let me do anything. I can't stay in here no more." 

"Munchkin, I'm not doing this to be mean. You know that. Listen, supper will be ready in a few minutes. Until then why don't you take your bath? You may as well go to bed after dinner. The sooner you sleep the sooner the morning will come." Darry said, hoping Soda would agree. It would save Mrs. Clerk a lot of trouble once she got there.

"I really can't come out?" He asked, making sure there was no way his brother would give in. At first he hadn't really thought Darry would make him stay in there all night long. To his disappointment though he had underestimated his stubbornness. 

"Yeah, you do."

"Fine." Soda said. "I guess I'll just go to sleep after supper." Darry put him down and Soda loped off to the bathroom. Darry smiled, glad that whole battle was over and went out to finish making dinner.

********

"I wanna see it. Can I look?" Pony pleaded, leaning over his brothers shoulder and trying to get a better view of the baseball card. 

"Here look." Soda said, holding it up for him.

"No I wanna hold it." Pony said.

"No it's to valuable, Ponyboy. Just look at it."

"I wanna hold it!" Pony whined, reaching over and trying to grab it. 

"Hey! Don't! You'll rip it." Soda exclaimed putting it back in the box and closing the lid, holding it tightly to his chest.

"That's not fair. I just wanted to see."

"But it's mine." Soda protested.

"Poop head." Pony said.

"Pizza face." Soda challenged. 

"Booger breath!"

"Slime monster!"

"Stupid!"

"Moron!" 

"Sodapop, Ponyboy, stop it!" Darry came in. "What's the matter?"

"Him!" Both boys yelled simultaneously, each pointing to the other.

Darry rolled his eyes. "What happened?"

"He won't let me see his baseball card." Pony said.

"Yes I did. I showed it to him but he wanted to hold it and I didn't let him because I'm afraid he'll rip it and it's real special. Daddy gave me that one."

"All-right." Darry said. "Ponyboy, if Soda doesn't want you handling the cards you have to respect that. You can look at them but you don't need to hold them. And both of you are going to apologize to each other for all that name calling. You both know better than that."

"Sorry, Pony." Soda said.

"Sorry, Soda."

"That's better." Darry said. "Now hurry up and get ready for school or you're gonna be late. Breakfast is getting cold."

"Can we get ice-cream after school today?" Pony asked. "It's Friday, Darry. Please?"

"We'll see. Just hurry up and get ready." Darry said, leaving his brothers to get dressed. They hurried and got ready and then ran out to the breakfast table where they sat down to eggs and toast. All three ate quickly and then made their way out to the car. 

"Soda the school called last night. I have a meeting with the principal this morning. He wants to talk about what happened yesterday." Darry announced as they drove away. He had been pondering the situation the night before and all morning long. He had been told Soda would be suspended for three days, meaning Darry would either have to stay home with him and miss work or find a sitter. He couldn't ask Mrs. Clerk to watch him either. She worked during the day.

Soda sighed. "Do I have to go to the meeting too?"

"Yeah, naturally he wants to talk to you about it as well." Darry said.

Soda paused, remembering something. "Is Steve gonna be there too?" He asked.

"I think so." Darry said. Soda was glad to hear he'd have his friend there for moral support. Darry pulled up to the front of the school and reached over to give Ponyboy a hug and a kiss. Pony returned them both and hopped out of the truck, grabbing his backpack. "Don't forget your lunch." Darry reminded.

"It's in my bag." Pony said.

"Ok. Have a good day." 

"I will. Bye Darry. Bye Soda."

They said goodbye and Darry parked, then led Soda to the main office. Soda dragged his feet and stared at the pavement. "C'mon, Sodapop." Darry coaxed, guiding his brother forward, his hands on the boys shoulders. 

"I hate Mr. Iron. He's so grumpy." Soda said.

"Hate's a strong word, little buddy."

"All-right, well I don't like him."

"Well, when I talked to him last night I didn't find him to friendly either, Soda, but you and Steve are gonna have to discuss what happened yesterday." Soda smiled, glad to know his brother shared his opinion of the school principal. They reached the office door and Darry turned Soda to him. "Hold still. You've got jam on your face." Darry licked his hand and wiped it off.

Soda pulled away. "C'mon, Darry. Someone's gonna see."

"No they won't. Hold still." Darry said, finishing.

"Yuck." Soda mumbled rubbing his cheek on his shirt sleeve as he was forced into the office. He grinned, seeing Steve waiting on the bench as well. His dad was with him and Steve looked nervous. Soda plopped down beside his friend. "Hey, Stevie." He said, cheerfully, trying to lighten his friends spirits.

"How can you look so happy when we're in so much trouble?" Steve asked. Soda shrugged. Darry took a seat next to his brother and they all waited. 

"Mr. Randall. Mr. Curtis. Thank you for coming in." A portly man stepped out of his office. To Soda the meeting felt like hours when it was actually only twenty minutes. He sat there next to his brother and tried not to get distracted as the principal lectured and discussed the boys' many faults. His full attention was on the principal though when he announced that he and Steve were both suspended. Soda had to do everything to keep himself from jumping up and down with joy. He knew that would do more than greatly anger his brother, who already had to miss work to come to this meeting. Soda could tell his friend was happy too, though he did his best not to show it. At long last and to Soda's great relief the principal bid Mr. Randall and Darry a good day and everyone was aloud to leave. Soda winked at his friend when nobody was looking, before Darry took his hand and instructed him to come to the car. 

"You'd better wipe that grin off your face, kid." Darry said as they reached the truck. Soda paused. He didn't even realize that he had been smiling. 

"Sorry." He mumbled. 

"This is not a vacation, Sodapop. You're being punished not rewarded so don't even think that this is gonna be fun."

"Awe, Darry. Why do you have to be like that?" Soda pouted as he got into the truck.

"Soda, you just can't go leaving school any time you feel like it. And the fact that you went all around town for hours without a grown up really bugs me too. I've told you and Ponyboy both plenty of times NOT to do that."

"I know, Darry. I'm sorry." Soda said, hoping to end the lecture. 

"I know, just learn from this ok? And don't do it again."

"Ok." Soda mumbled. "Are we going home now?"

"Well, I guess if I'm not at work I may as well get the grocery shopping done. And when we get home we'll wash the truck. It's filthy."

*******

"You got spended?" Pony asked. 

"Suspended." Soda corrected, reaching for his comic books. 

"Guys it's time for supper!" Darry called.

Pony and Soda hopped off their bed and walked out into the living room. "What did yah make?" Soda asked.

"Chicken and mashed potatoes."

"Yum."

"I'm not hungry tonight, Darry. Can I just play?"

Darry looked at his youngest brother concerned. "But you love chicken. Are you sick, Pon?"

"No, I'm just not hungry. That's all. Can I please play?"

"No, baby boy. You've got to eat something."

"Awe but Darry-"

"Just a little, Ponyboy. You've gotta get some meat on those bones." Darry said. Pony sighed but sat down with a pout. "Your eyes getting better, Soda." Darry said. "The bruise is almost gone now. Does it still hurt?" 

"No." Soda said, taking a bite. "Darry, are you gonna go to work tomorrow?" 

"No, I can't. You'll be home all day and I can't very well take off and leave you by your lonesome."

"I'd be fine by myself, Darry."

"No, you're still a bit to young."

"No I ain't."

"Soda, I'm not gonna argue about this. You're not old enough to be left alone for so long. I don't know any babysitters other than Mrs. Clerk and she works during the day. Therefore I'm staying here with you."

Soda's eyes lit up as an idea sprung on him. "I could stay at Steve's house! His mom doesn't work and Steve's suspended too so-"

"So, I should just drop you off at Steve's house to reward both of you boys with playtime while you're supposed to be getting punished for playing hooky? It's out of the question."

"But Darry, you've said yourself that you can't afford to miss work." Soda protested.

"And what I can't afford more is to have a spoiled little brother who gets away with murder." Darry said. Soda sighed and went back to eating his chicken. Ponyboy, still sat staring at his food. He didn't feel much like eating. "Pony, you haven't touched your supper." Darry said.

"I told yah I don't wanna eat." Pony whined. 

"Ponyboy." Darry said sternly. "You're gonna have something to eat. It doesn't have to be a lot but you need to eat at least most of what I put on that plate." 

"But I don't want nothin to eat." He whined again. "I wanna go watch TV."

"I reckon you'd better start eating before I decide that there won't be any TV for you tonight." Darry warned. Pony picked up his fork angrily and started eating his chicken. "That's better." Darry said.

"Hey, Darry? Do yah like sea food?" Soda asked.

"Yes, why?"

"See food." Soda said and then opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out and making sure his brothers' had a full view of his chewed up food. Ponyboy erupted into a fit of giggles.

"That's beautiful." Darry said, sarcastically as he chuckled and turned away. "Now chew with your mouth closed."

Soda swallowed and laughed himself. "You said you liked sea food." He giggled. Darry gave his young brother a mock death glare and then continued on eating.


	6. Chapter 6

Darry threw his tool belt in the truck and got in. He was on his way to pick up his brother from the Menses, another family who had offered to watch Soda and Pony wi'll Darry worked that Sunday. He was glad he had found someone to do it too. He knew his brothers would hate having to come with him. When he got there and knocked Mrs. Mence answered and called for the boys. "Sodapop, Ponyboy, your brothers here!" Darry heard loud running footsteps and they both suddenly appeared, speeding towards him. 

"Hey, Darry!" They both yelped jumping on him. 

"Happy to see me?" Darry grinned.

"How was work?" Soda chirped. 

"It was all-right." Darry looked up at Mrs. Mence. "Where they good for you?"

"They always are." She smiled.

"Do we get ice-cream?" Pony asked, eagerly. 

"Yeah, do we?" Soda asked.

"Yes, just as soon as we finish shopping. C'mon lets get going guys. Thanks so much for watching them. I really appreciate it, Mrs. Mence."

She smiled again. "It's a pleasure. It's much to quiet around here now that Tommy has gone off to college anyhow." Darry nodded, inwardly wincing at the mention of college.

"What do you say boys?" He prompted.

"Thank you." They chorused.

"You're welcome. Have a good day."

"You too, see you later." Darry said as his brothers pulled him out the door, eager to get their ice-cream as soon as possible.

"Do we gotta go shoppin' for clothes Darry? It's not any fun." Pony griped.

"Well, you guys need some new pants and shirts and I need some new shoes. It won't take that long."

"It's my turn in the front." Soda announced.

"No, it's mine." Pony argued.

"Who had it last?" Darry asked, trying to remember himself. "Pony you had it on the way over here. Soda's right, it's his turn." 

"Then I get it on the way home." Pony said.

"Fine." Soda said, hopping in.

"So, did you guys really behave yourselves or was she just saying that because she's so nice?" Darry asked.

"We were good. Sheish, Dar. You always think we're gonna get into trouble." Soda said.

"Well, what'd you do? Did you play in that big backyard she's got?"

"Yeah. We went on the swings. Are you ever gonna fix that tire swing we used to have?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, I just need some new rope."

"What new clothes are we gonna get?" Soda asked.

"You both need some new blue-jeans and t-shirts."

**********

"Pony, Soda, c'mon. Stop fooling around and find something you like." Darry said, searching through the rack of shirts in the store.

"I don't care. Pick anything." Pony said.

"All-right, but when we're all done with shopping don't complain that you don't like what I got you."

"Darry, I want these." Soda said, holding up a pair of jeans. 

"Hold onto them and we'll all go to the dressing rooms in a minute so you can both try your clothes on."

"Can I go over there and look at those pants?" Soda asked, pointing over to the other side of the store. 

"No, the ones over here are on sale. Those are a whole lot more expensive and they're just the same as the ones over here."

"Fine." Soda sighed, silently disagreeing. 

Ponyboy squeezed between the clothing into the middle of one of the shirt racks were he was well hidden. He giggled and made his way into another one where Soda was standing. He poked his head out suddenly making Soda scream and jump back. 

"I got you!" Pony laughed.

"Sheish, Pon. You almost made me jump out of my skin." Soda giggled.

"Ponyboy get out of there." Darry demanded

"I'm bored." Pony squeezed back out. 

"We'll be done in a minute. We've just got to find a few new things for you guys to wear. Practically everything you guys own has a rip or a hole in it. You've gotta be more careful." Darry found a few more items for Ponyboy and Soda and then led them back to the fitting rooms. "Ponyboy try these on. See if they fit well. Soda, you try these. Did you pick the right sizes in the stuff you found yourself. A child's large in t-shirts and a medium in pants?"

"Yeah I think so."

"All-right go try them on." Finally they were done and everything was paid for. Darry hated the fact that the total had come to nearly thirty but it wasn't that bad considering they'd gotten quiet a few things. His brothers really needed clothes anyways.

"What are we gonna do now?" Soda asked.

"Now I need to get some new shoes for work. Then we'll get ice-cream."

"Darry, I have to go potty." Pony said.

"All-right, I'll take you straight after we go to Payless. It won't be long, Pon." They made their way across the shopping mall and over to the shoe store. Pony waited, impatiently as Darry looked for shoes. He really had to go to the bathroom. 

"Darry I gotta go real bad." He whined. 

"All-right, hang on. I just have to pay." Darry said getting in the long line. Ponyboy sighed and sat down next to Soda, waiting. 

"Oh, look at those." Soda gasped, getting up to look at a pair of shoes. 

Pony groaned. "Darry, I really really-"

"Ponyboy, you can wait just a minute. Hang on, little buddy." Darry said.

Ponyboy sighed. He really didn't think he could bear it much longer. He looked over and saw that Soda was busy looking at the pair of shoes. Then he looked back over at Darry and made sure his back was turned. Then he walked out of the store and went to find the bathroom.

*******  
  
Darry got to the front of the line and paid. "All-right, lets go." He said. 

"Are we gonna have ice-cream now?" Soda asked, coming over.

"Yeah, where's Ponyboy?" Darry looked around the small room and didn't see his youngest brother. 

Soda shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well he was here two seconds ago." Darry said. Soda shrugged again. Darry started to get panicky. "Oh, my gosh I bet he went to the bathroom." Darry said. "C'mon, quick. We've gotta find him." Soda followed closely to his older brother as they headed out of the store.  
  
*******

Ponyboy had relieved himself and walked out of the bathroom and was making his way back to payless. Then it suddenly struck him that he didn't know where payless was. He had forgotten how to get back. There were many different directions in which he could go in. Ponyboy looked around, panicked as he realized just exactly how huge the shopping center was. He bit his fingernails nervously and decided he'd go to the right and hopefully find the shoe store. In a matter of ten minutes Ponyboy found himself even more lost than ever. He had no idea where he was and his fear had escalated to a horrified state. He could feel hot tears running down his cheeks. There were so many people walking all over the place. How was he ever going to find Darry and Soda?

*******  
  
Twenty minutes had now passed and Darry decided it was serious now. Ponyboy hadn't been in the bathroom and he hadn't been anywhere else for that matter. He led Soda over to security and pleaded his case. Soda saw how Darry managed to remain calm but he could see the worry in his big brothers eyes. He hoped his little brother was ok. Soda new Ponyboy was probably real scared by now. He never had done to well in big crowds of people. 

*******

Ponyboy's small chin trembled and he fought to keep the sobs in. Gosh, but he was scared. He wanted his brothers so bad. He knew he should have never ventured off to the bathroom by himself. Finally he gave up on searching and dropped besides a book store and buried his head in his knees and cried.

"Are you all-right, sweetie?" He heard a voice say. He looked up surprised. He saw a women with a blue uniform on, kind of like police officers but with a different symbol. "Are you lost?" She asked. He nodded, slowly. "What's your name?"

"I'm not sposed to talk to strangers." He said softly.

She smiled kindly. "Don't worry. I work here. I'll help you find you parents. Let's go."

He looked up at her skeptically. She seemed nice enough. He got up and went with her. She led him to the security desk and explained the problem. He was surprised to find that they knew exactly who he was and within minutes his brothers could be seen running over to him. 

Darry sighed relieved as he saw his little brother. He put down the shopping bags, ran over and scooped him up into a big hug and held him close. Pony squeezed his big brother around the neck and cried. "Shhh." Darry comforted. "I got you baby." He kissed his forehead and held him close for a few moments until he calmed. He set him on the ground, bending down to his eye level, anger overcoming him. "Where did you go?!" Darry demanded, angrily as he gripped his little brothers shoulders.

Pony's chin trembled again at his brothers angry tone. "I-I'm sorry."

"You've had me scared out of my wits worrying about where you were. One second you where there and the next you were gone." 

"I had to go to the bathroom real bad. I thought I could go by myself." He sniffed.

"By yourself, Pony? To the bathroom? In the middle of the mall? And leaving me without any idea of where you were going? Ponyboy Michael Curtis you know not to wander off like that. Especially in a place as big as this. Something could've happened to you!"

"I'm sorry." Pony said again, staring at his feet. 

"You ok, Pony?" Soda asked softly, putting a hand on his brothers back. 

"Yeah, I guess." Pony nodded, still crying. Darry picked him up again and brought him into another embrace. Pony dug his head into his eldest brothers shoulder.

"You really scared me, kiddo. You shouldn't have left like that. It's real dangerous." He said then looked up at the two security officers. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." The man said. The woman just nodded. 

"C'mon, lets go." Darry said. He shifted Pony over to his right hip and used his other arm to carry one of the bags. "Soda get the other one please and stay real close. I don't want anyone getting lost again."

"Are you mad, Darry?" Ponyboy asked softly as they went out to the parking lot.

"Yes, I was almost positive someone had kidnapped you. Don't you ever do that again."

"Well, you shoulda taken me to go potty. I told yah I had to go. It's half your fault." Pony snapped, switching to his rare back-talking mode. 

"Excuse you?" Darry said, a bit taken off guard. He looked his youngest brother in the eyes. "You watch your tone."

"But it's not fair." Pony sniffed, tears dripping down his cheeks again. 

Darry put the bag down momentarily so he could wipe away the little boys tears. "All-right. I should've taken you to the bathroom and you shouldn't have gone off by yourself. We were both in the wrong and I'm sorry I didn't take you the first time you told me you needed to go. OK, kiddo?"

"Okay." Pony said, resting his head back on his brothers shoulder.

"Are we almost to the car, Darry?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, it's right there." Darry said. They got to it momentarily and Darry loaded up the trunk with their bags while his two brothers got in.

"Are we still gonna go get ice-cream?" Soda asked.

"I guess so, if Pony promises to stay right next to me."

"I promise." Ponyboy said.

********

"What are you two watching?" Darry asked, looking up from the paper to see what was on TV. "What is this?" Darry asked. 

"It's about a killer ghost." Soda said, staring at the screen, mesmerized.

Darry glanced over at Pony who was in the corner of the couch hugging a pillow. "Turn it off." Darry said. "I don't want you guys watching that. You'll get nightmares."

"But we like it." Soda said.

"Yeah, it's good, Darry." Pony said. 

"Switch it." Darry said firmly as he watched Pony's eyes grow huge and Soda grip at the side of the couch as the scary music got louder and a figure of something crept closer on the TV screen.

"Man." Soda groaned, getting up and flipping the channels around. Darry looked back at his paper. 

"Darry?" Pony asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where do babies come from?" 

Darry's eyes widened and he tried to think of the best way to answer the question. "From God." He said.

"Well yeah. I know that but how do they get in a mommy's tummy." Pony asked.

Darry finally looked up and saw both boys staring at him, waiting expectantly for an answer. He sighed. "I- well- they-" He sighed again. "I'll tell you when you're older."

"Well, why won't you tell us now?" Soda asked.

"Just because." Darry said, turning the page on the newspaper.

"That ain't a reason." Pony said, crossing his little arms over his chest.

"Listen, would you two quit asking questions and watch some cartoons or something? I'm reading." Darry said harsher than he met too but he desperately wanted this conversation to end.

"We've already seen all these episodes a hundred times." Soda complained. "I wanna go play outside."

"You're not aloud outside. You're grounded."

"Then how come I got to go to the mall earlier today?"

"That was an errand. You hate shopping."

"So, it was still going out. Why can't I just go play outside?"

"Soda, don't argue with me about this. You should be glad that I'm letting you watch TV."

Soda sat back down and pouted. Ponyboy was busily looking for his crayons so he could draw a picture. "Can I have some chocolate cake?" Soda asked.

"No, it's almost dinnertime."

"You won't let me do anything." Soda said, sulkily.

"I'll _let_ you have a time-out if you don't knock of that whining." Darry warned. Soda let out an exasperated sigh and searched for something else to watch on TV. Darry was surprised when Ponyboy ducked under his newspaper and climbed onto his lap. "Hey munchkin." Darry said, as Pony made himself comfortable. "You ok?" Darry felt a slight nod against his chest. He put the paper down and wrapped an arm around the little boy. Pony absently played with Darry's fingers. "Are you still a little scared from this afternoon?" Pony nodded again. "Well we both know that won't happen again, now, don't we?" Darry asked, tickling his rib cage until Pony shrieked with laughter. He smiled at the adorable sound and gave him an affectionate squeeze. "Tell yah what you little monkey. Why don't I read you a story-book?" Pony nodded vigorously. "All-right go pick one out."

"Can I pick two?" Pony asked.

"Sure." Darry smiled. Pony ran off excitedly to pick out some books. Darry looked over at his other brother. Maybe he was being a little to harsh with him. "All-right, Soda. Go play outside but don't go any farther than the lot. And remember what I said. If you're gonna ride your skateboard only on the sidewalk, not the street."

Soda smiled and jumped up, running out the door. "Thanks Darry!" He yelled over his shoulder.


End file.
